


The Host of Eclipse

by Rushfeld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushfeld/pseuds/Rushfeld
Summary: This is my girlfriends book and she wants some critique. Please help out!





	1. Prologue

The military captain barges in the War room. "We have an issue, she's attacking your highness." He looks at the captain with a worried look, the kind of look that puts creases in his forehead. After a moment of contemplating his next move he looks at the captain "Tell your men to stand down and let her know that I am ready to hear her terms". The captains nods and scurries out of the War Room. The king slams his fist onto the map of his the land with the 4 known kingdoms; the North, South, West, and his beloved Eastern kingdom of _____.

After the brief moment of anger the king looks at his reflection in a mirror on a wall to his right. He looked tired with bags under his eyes from the constant stress of fighting off the evil for the past 3 years. He has cloudy blue eyes and gray showing on the edge of his dark brown hair. He shakes his head thinking he looked 50 when he was only 26. He takes a few deep breaths then walks out of the War Room.

He walks down various hallways through his castle knowing where to find his wife. Finally he gets to the flower garden in the back where a young woman sits in a wooden rocking chair with the family crest, a moon and star, embedded in the arms. She has long blonde hair that shines like a sunflower in the summer. She turns around and looks at the king as she hears him coming. She frowns after seeing him knowing something is wrong, "Ryan honey, what's the matter?" She asks him in a soft tone. "She's attacking again my dear Alice." He kneels down next to her and rubs Alice's baby belly. She smells like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies on a cold winters evening. "I decided that it's time to hear what she had to say, we can't keep fighting for forever. I think we should face her together and I know that you are due in 2 months but," he looks up at her with a soft look and a small sparkle in his eyes "will you come with me?" 

She looks in his eyes and gives him a smile "Of course my darling, I just need help out of this chair." They both laugh as he helps her up then they head for the front gate.

After wait for what seemed like hours, the captain comes in and announces the arrival of the threat. The darker skinned woman that entered the main gates was followed by many men and the captain quickly closes the gate before they can follow. Her shapely body being covered by a very small mini skirt complimented by a bra that seemed to small. Her emerald green eyes seemed to enchant those around her. While blonde hair fluttered slightly in the wind.

Alice has to hold Ryan back as he is mesmerized by her as she walks in. "Oh baby come here, I want you" He tells to the you woman and Alice slaps him as hard as she can. He shakes his head as the young woman laughs menacingly. "No guy can resist me, it's part of my power." She winks at all the men following her before the captain is able to close the gate. She points her right index finger at Ryan and moves it counter clockwise. Once she is done Ryan blinks a few times. "What, what happened?" Alice gives him a general description of what just happened then he turns and glares at the woman.

The sky grows darker as rain clouds quickly covers the sky. They break their glare and Ryan shakes his head to clear his thoughts "Would you like to come in mrs..?" "Eclipse" she says as her lips curl into a smile that looks as though she has an evil plan in mind, which she does. "And yes, I'd love to go inside". She walks between Alive and Ryan shoving them away from each other. The captain quickly catches Alice before she is able to fall. Ryan grunts and takes his wife's hand then walks in after Eclipse.

They sit across from each other in a small sitting room with a window showing the small village to the west of the castle. "What will it take for you to stop attacking us Eclipse?" Ryan asks with a stern look on his face and his mouth slightly open indicating he wants to growl at the sorceress. "Well I heard your wife was pregnant. And see she is going to be due soon the only thing I want is your baby girl".

Ryan and Alice look at each other confused and pale. Alice puts her hand on her bump and asks "How do you know it's a girl?" "Well I'm magical, of course I know!" She yells back and puts her long legs on the table and leans back. "If you can't comply then I will just keep terrorizing your people. You see, I am 5638 years old and I need a body to keep me alive, your daughter will do the trick seeing as this one I'm currently in is about to die." "How is that possible?" Ryan asks his face never leaving his wife's. "My magic keeps me looking you and sexy as you see now." Alice starts to cry as she thinks about her offer. "Oh and one more thing, Eclipse interrupts their gaze at each other. "I will need your daughter in 2 weeks." 

Ryan's face slowly turns red from anger and looks at Eclipse. "How do you expect that to happen when my wife isn't due for another 2 months!" He stands up and slams his hands on the table that stands between them. She gives him a grimacing look and in a lowered tone "I'm magic, I can make her go into labor now if I chose to." She smiles and lifts up her voice again "don't worry, the baby will be perfectly healthy." She plays with her nails like they got a chip in them.

Alice and Ryan whisper to each other quiet enough to where Eclipse can't hear their conversation. They finally sigh and tears weld up in their eyes. "Fine, well do it, but one one condition, we get to put one spell of our choice on our daughter."

Lightning strikes nearby illuminating the room in a dim white light. Eclipse takes her feet off the table and contemplating her next words. She touches her fingertips to her cheek. "What sort of spell are you wanting to cast?" "You don't get to know." He says his eyes never leaving Eclipse. She sits up in her chair then stands up slowly. "You've got a deal" she holds her hand out and they shake, sealing the deal confident she can break the spell.

Eclipse smiles and snaps her fingers. Alice cries out in pain as her bump gets bigger and contractions start. "She's coming" is all she can muster.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant sunny spring morning, the birds chirp in the distant. A girl who looks to be around 19 with long blonde hair flowing in the wind stands on a balcony on the second story of the castle. She has to shield her blue eyes from the sun as she looks up to see that there are very few clouds in the sky. She takes in a deep breath of the fresh air then slowly walks back inside her room.

Her room is one as big as a master bedroom with the walls painted a night sky on a clear night. Stars shining everywhere, some bright, others faded and distant. Her parents painted it this way when she was a child, she was always fascinated by the night. There are windows on two sides of the walls and the ceiling letting in as much light as possible.

She has blankets that were on her bed, thrown off as a result of her nightmares she has all too often. She has learned to control her screams from them over time. She quickly makes her bed so the mains that tend to her don't have to later. One of the small things that distracts her from reality.

She goes over to her mirror and notices the bags under eyes. She doesn't smile anymore just pretends like she is happy but not for real after he found out her secret, that happened to be 11 years ago. She pinches her cheeks to bring color to her cheeks then walks away from the mirror.

After she gets dressed she hears a small crowd of people chanting her name like they do every morning, Stella. Her parents picked the name because it means Star, the star of their life; or so she is told. 

She walks out to her balcony and waves at them and greets them. "Hello, beautiful morning." She walks back inside and noticed a small picture on her vanity. It's of her and a prince. They were younger back then but he insisted of her keeping it so she would see it. She hates that picture. She gently lays the picture facedown and heaved a heavy sigh as she knows that will happen today. 

She glances at herself one last time before leaving her room and noticed a small rim of emerald green around her pupils, her hands start to shake because she knows what that means. She blinks and it's gone. She walks out. 

At breakfast her mother and father join her. This is routine for them, her parents will tell her what her duties as the princess are for the day. Thankfully lately she has nothing to do. "The only thing today is that you are being invited by Ash to the river closest to the castle." She nodes and Ryan and Alice give her a sympathetic look. "We aren't happy about it either Stella, but" Alice says and bites her lip. "It has to be done." "I know mom, I know." Stella gives them a soft smile, obviously grateful for her parents agreeing.

After they finish eating, Alice walks up to Stella and gently grabs her hand. "Shall we go on a walk into the village?" Stella nods and gives a rare genuine smile. "I'd like to get some paints for my project anyway." She replies. 

Stella and Alice start walking to the village just a 20 minute walk away when her mom asks, "what project are you working on now?" "Oh the usual, this time is a mountain with the sun rising behind them about to drape the small farm in the valley with bright light." Alice nods in amusement then questions her choice "How can you tell a sunrise from a sunset?" Stella contemplates this question, probably a little too hard cause her mom see a crease forming in her brow then she lightly nudges Stella cutting her from her thought. They both laugh "I do not know mom." She replies.

Her mom is her favorite person she has ever known, her dad coming a close second. They are the only two people who can make her smile for real. They both are very kind people and the only people who understand her problems, she can tell them anything unlike Ash.

They come up to the village and guards await them so they don't get bombarded with the citizens; although, most have learned to respect their space. The first part of the village they encounter are the markets, they are made out of wood that looks so brittle they might break at any moment, there aren't any doors just an open front wall with a makeshift counter to prevent anyone from stealing their inventory. 

They get to a counter that is full of color, even the wood has been painted with color to show off what they have. Stella picks out her colors that she needs for her picture and her mom tips the man. 

Has Stella and her mother walk through the village, a bunch of the children run up to them. They're wanting hugs from Stella. She gives them all a hug and asks about their life here in the village. She gets the usual response "we love it!" Or "you make our lives the best, we love you" She smiles.

A small boy who looks to be about 8 years old covered in dirt hides behind a bush watching Stella. She notices him and quietly walks over to him while her mother tends to the other children. "What's your name?" She kneels by him. He kicks he dirt and looks down, probably shy or nervous. She looks to his side and sees a small structure made out of twigs. "Did you make that?" She asks in a quiet tone to not scare him. He nods in reply. She moves over to it to examine. 

The structure is made out of small twigs that have fallen off the trees nearby, from what she can tell it looks as though it resembles an art gallery without any pictures inside yet.

After a few moments she looks back at the boy. "You're very talented for your age." He smiles at her and softly replies, "ya, my family talks a lot about you and know you like to paint so I thought I would do something kind for you. She smiles at the though. "Well I hope it happens one day." 

"Jin? Where are you?" The smaller boy looks up in surprise. "Over here Ethan!" He yells back so Ethan could hear. 

An older boy, he looks to be a year older than Stella walks around the corner of a tree and starts walking toward them. He stops dead in his tracks when he looks and sees Stella. He has light brown hair and blue eyes. He's covered head to toe in dirt and bare feet. He shakes his head to try to unsee Stella but unfortunately she's still here. He takes a deep breath and walks up to them trying to avoid Stella. 

"Jin, you were supposed to stay by me and help buy the tools so we can harvest the crops." Jin sighs and turns to him. "Fine." He starts walking away and Ethan finally looks into Stella's eyes for just a moment, but to him it seemed like forever. He nods at her then follows Jin back where Ethan came from.


	3. Chapter 2

That evening Stella is back in her room having her mom help her put on the corset. Stella groans as her mom pulls the laces tighter "why does Ash want me to show off so much?" She frowns as she sees her chest pops out making her chest look bigger than they actually are in the mirror.

"You know why Stella." She ties the laces together then picks up a dark red dress for her. "Do I have to?" Stella complains. Alice nods then has her put on a dress that is more fitting than a normal princess dress.

"We don't like it either baby girl but..." she bites her lip, "you know why."

Stella nods and sighs. Then sits at her vanity to do her hair and makeup. Once she is done she stands and puts on her heels and walks out to meet her father before going. 

She finds him near the front door looking at the giant portrait of their family and he smiles as she enters. "My beautiful daughter" he embraces her in a hug. He stands back from her to get a good look at her and frowns a little then sighs "Of course he wants you to wear that." He claps his hands together and smiles, "well no matter, you will always be my little girl."

He embraces her again and whispers in her ear "you will never be his ok my sweet? You are your own person." He kisses her cheek. She softly cries into his shoulder and digs her fingernails into his coat not wanting to let go.

After she is done crying Ryan wipes the tears from her face and gives her a reassuring smile. She tries to smile back but doesn't quite get there.

She turns from her father and walks out the door and into a carriage drawn by two white stallions.

...

The rides takes her to the north pine forest. About a half mile into the nature there's a river, big enough for someone to swim in. To the right there is a canvas, paint, a pencil and brushes ready to go. She smiles knowing her dad left this for her. She hesitates before she gets out of the carriage, looking for Ash. He is no where to be seen so she rushes out and sits by the canvas. 

After she decided what to paint, she gets to work. First she sketches the beach right by the big lake that is located in the middle of the land. The sun is high in the sky so it had to be around noon, white puddly clouds creating some shade on the water and sand. She draws a family running through the sand flying contraptions that resemble kites. Other kids on the to the right of the kites are building sand castles and so on. 

A few hours later, but what seems like minutes to Stella, a black stallion shows up with a boy with darker skin and black hair that got tossed around in the wind from his ride charges up to the small clearing.

Stella doesn't look up from her work, which is now painted with basic color and she's working on the details. "You're late." She grunts at him. He squints his eyes at her. "Ya and? You're nothing without me." She knows better than to talk back to him so she stays quiet. 

He fixes his hair and dusts off his black shirt then takes a deep breath then licks his lips slowly. "You're looking sexy today, as usual." Stella puts her brush down then stands up and walks over to him. "Thank you" she curtseys low for him then stands straight, she goes back to her work. 

He walks over to her and whispers in her ear. "You're the most beautiful girl in the land you know that? And not just cause of your power, which is even more incredible." She shivers at his words as he gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 

"Just get on with it Ash, just cause you're a prince doesn't mean you have to be kind to me when we both know you're not." He rolls his eyes and gets on one knee. He holds out a little black box and opens it revealing a beautiful 5 carrot diamond. "Will you marry me?" He snarls. 

She says nothing as she goes back to her painting and holds out her left hand. He gets up and puts the ring on her ring finger and he starts to yell. "You know, you could of been more compliant than that!" 

He takes her canvas and brushes then chucks them into the river. He takes her wrist fiercely cutting off the blood going to her hand. She winces in agony. "You are weak and we both know the only way you'll be mine, she likes me a lot more than you. I will have her on our wedding day." He gives her a slight smile and pushes her into the river next to her canvas where the colors are already blending into one another, losing its beauty and she just cries as she looks at the engagement ring soaking wet.

Her hopes and dreams, gone like a dandelion floating in the wind, never to be seen again.


	4. Chapter 3

Ethan is pacing around his house in the small living room grumbling to himself. He lives on a farm just south of the village. The house is a small 2-story house, just big enough to fit 3 sons, 1 daughter, 1 adopted daughter, and the parents. 

Jin is with him sitting on a couch that is surprising clean despite the family making ends meet. "Ethan calm down." Jin urges his brother to do. "All she did was look at you." Ethan is wiping his brow off from sweating "Yes but she looked at me as if she doesn't remember me." 

A young women that looked to be about Ethan's age walks in wearing overalls with holes in them. Pretty despite dressing like a boy. "She probably doesn't Ethan. She hasn't come by here in a long time, or so I hear." She sits by Jin. Ethan leans against the wall and looks at the girl. "Talia," he pauses thinking of what to say next and sighs "I know but still, she's so beautiful and kind. She always has been." 

Talia gives him a kind, caring look. "I know that Ethan." Her eyes turn cold as if she is remembering something horrible. "But she is royalty, all royal beings are awful" she spits out the word 'beings' as if someone with royal blood isn't human at all. 

"Well i think I hear mom calling for me to help her in the garden." Jin says and scatters away despite his mom never calling for him. Ethan takes Ethan's spot and grabs Talia's hands. "I know Talia but I can't help it." Talia's heart races at his touch. Oh how she longed for him to be hers. 

She knew it would never happen because she was his adoptive sister. Ethan's parents gladly let her come to their house after her parents got killed in a bomb when she was only 5. She was out with friends at school when it happened. She shakes the memory away focusing on Ethan and holds his hands tighter to her. "There is someone better out there for you Ethan. Don't ruin your life by pursuing something that will not happen." 

Ethan sighs. "Maybe you're right." He stands up letting go of Talia's hands. "I need to go restock our supply of firewood. I'll see you at dinner." He walks away without another word to the forest. 

Ethan is strong due to the fact he is the oldest son of their family and always working on his parents farm. He has many chores including getting firewood, harvesting the corn, and his least favorite of all, babysitting. 

Ethan doesn't mind always finding an excuse to be by himself to think. He always thinks of her whenever he can. To him, she is beautiful, kind, and caring. Every time he sees her she is always helping out her people the best way she can. Last time she provided tools and money to help the bakery rebuild the bakers shop after it tragically burnt down 5 months ago. 

To everyone else she seems to be just a happy person trying to help out others but Ethan knew her, she wasn't happy but he doesn't know why. He often thinks of the reason why she was never happy but then he remember how she smiled at him and it was genuine. He loved her smile the most, it makes his heart melt like butter on a hot pan. He knew she remember him in some way, even if she thinks she doesn't. 

"I have to find a way to make her notice me again, it's the only way." He thinks to himself. "She.." 

He wasn't able to finish his thought as he finds her by the river, painting but then some guy shows up and he decides to just watch what happens. He is not happy about the outcome by the end. 

After he gains his thoughts together from his shock. He walks quietly downstream and grabs her brushes and paint bottles. Carefully he walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. 

She gasps and doesn't look at him. "Hello." She says still trying not to cry. "Hello, are you ok?" He replies. She uses her palm and wipes tears off of her cheeks and stands up soaking wet. "I'm fine, thank you." She grabs her canvas and looks at the colors blending together. He just stares at her astonished. "I don't mean to seem rude but why are you dressed like that?" He gestures to her skin tight red dress that is almost too small for her size. 

She looks down at herself and turns red "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She grabs her canvas and attempts to cover self. "My boyfr.." she pauses remembering that she just got engaged. "Fiancé only allows me to dress like this." She bites her lip as if she's embarrassed that she forgot. 

His heart breaks inside like glass shattering as he hears her words. "Well, congratulations." He stands up straight remembering he brought a towel with him. "Wait here, I have a towel to help dry you off." She gives him a thankful smile as he rushes to get the towel, stumbling over every rock and fallen tree branch.

He hands her the towel then gives her a respectful bow and runs off, eyes blurred from fighting off tears.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day the kingdom is in celebration as tradition says they have to, the princess is engaged and there will be a king once the current one steps down. Everyone is shouting 'congratulations!', everyone except for the people inside the castle that is. 

Alice is brushing Stella's hair as she sits on her bed, fighting back tears. "He's going to do it mom, he can't..." her voice cracks at the thought of the unenviable. "He can't do that to us and the people of the kingdom." Alive just nods in agreement afraid for her daughters life. 

...

Ethan work in his yard all day to numb the pain he is in. He knows that if he stops moving then he will cry and never be able to stop. His dad works along his side harvesting the corn for the day.

His dad is taller than him and has darker skin, covered in scars from working outside everyday all day. He muscles are very defined and he seemed to be always happy but today was not one of those days. He knows his son is very heart broken and depressed.

"Why don't you just steal her from prince Ash?" His father mainly says to himself but unfortunately Ethan hears. "What?" He looks up his eyes red and puffy obviously from crying.

"Oh uh...I meant" his father scrambles for words. "Why don't you send some anonymous flowers to her? Make make you feel better, and her. It's worth a try don't you think?"

Ethan nods in agreement. "Will you help me?" He asks his dad. His dad smiles and nods. "Anything to make you feel better. From her window, Talia heard everything and she breaks a little inside. 

...

Soon after one of Stella's maids walks in holding a vase of beautiful flowers that looks freshly picked. There were a mix of purple, pink, white, and silver flowers that all smelled like an early spring morning, bees just barely pollinated the flowers. A silver ribbon tied in a neat bow surrounded the neck of the case with a small note attached. 

"We found this outside the gate a few moments ago, it's addressed to you Stella. It's not signed." Stella hates tradition so she asked everyone who works with her to call her Stella. Stella nods from the doorway to her balcony, where she stands now, and motions for her to leave it on her vanity. 

After the maid has left Stella walks over to the vase. "Mom who sent this?" Stella turns to her mom reading a book in a chair. Her mom looks up. "I don't know, why don't you read the card?" 

Stella carefully opens the card and reads, 'Stella, you are loved from afar. You don't have to marry Ash.' 

Stella and her mom look at each other in astonishment. "I don't have to?" Stella asks in excitement. Her mother shakes her head in disagreement. "There's a chance he won't Stella, we can't risk it." She puts her hands on Stella's shoulders. "But, the note is right. You are loved for you, not what you could become." Alive kisses the top of Stella's head. "I love you, you shine as bright as a star."


	6. Chapter 5

She is riding in a small pasture on her horse when all the sudden a black figure appeared behind her. The figure laugh and laugh as they rose. She tried to shake off the figure but with no luck. As she rode into the forest she ran right underneath a lower branch and ducks slicing the figure in half. She looks behind her and the figure is unharmed by the hit. She rides to a pond and decides to face her fear. She gets off her horse and stands at the waters edge. The figure stands by her. "Do you know who I am?" The figure asks in a scratchy voice like finger nails scratching at a chalkboard. 

She looks at the figure and shakes her head as she realizes it's a woman the same height as her. She gasps and the similarities she finds as she focuses on the figure, a shape of herself appearing but not quite herself. The figure is more curvy and wears black clothing. 

She turns her head away realizing it's herself. Why is she so afraid of herself she thought as the figure laughed at her pain. She is not evil, so why? Everything goes black.

Stella wakes with a start and screams into her blanket so no one can hear her cries for help. She gets up, sweating all over and grabs a towel to wipe her face off. She looks at herself in the mirror under the moonlight. She walks to her balcony and looks up. 

He moon is high in the sky, no sign of any daylight anytime soon. She decides that enough is enough. She can't be controlled by Ash's threat anymore. She needs to do something about this herself even if that means she has to disobey her parents only demand. Use magic.

She needs someone to teach her how to use it though. She's read in a book one night after sneaking it out of her mothers library of an old wizard that lived someone in the middle of the land. It said to follow the rocks by the sunset to the entrance of where the wizard is. 

She quickly goes to her closet and puts on a white tank top with black shorts that comes up just above her knees. She ties together what looks like tennis shoes and grabs a small white flower that she got from her anonymous gift and puts it in her hair. She then heads out to the stables where they keep the royal horses. On the far left stable in the back stands a beautiful golden brown horse with an off white mane. She brings the horse out and saddles her. She whispers to the horse to keep her calm while brushing her mane "Its ok Autumn. Everything is alright, it's just time for a long ride together." Stella smiles at Autumn, packs some of the apples stored in the stable and throws a darker cloak to shield her face from the sun then climbs on the horse and rides off into the night. 

Heading east she finds herself having to climb tall hills that aren't quite mountains but are very rocky. After climbing a few hills she finds a small oak forest with a creek for her to stop and let Autumn drink and rest. She grabs an apple from her sack and leans against the roots of an older oak tree. 

Before she knew it she fell asleep without dreams, fist time in a while. Her horse nudges her head and she slowly opens her eyes. She pets her mane then climbs on throwing her cloaks hood over her head to shield her from the piercing sun and keeps riding, now early morning.

Right before she reaches the lake, she is forced to climb a steep, rocky mountain. She had no trouble going up the mountain but on the way down was a different story.

She comes to a very steep cliff of the west side of the mountain. She pulls on the reins to quickly stop her horse before they went flying off the cliff.

She looks to either side of her to try to find the safest way down. To the north she spots a slightly less steeper trail that head down to the north side of the mountain. She rides over to the head of the trail and realizes it's just barely wide enough to fit her horse. Suddenly it starts to downpour. She pets Autumns neck then jumps off her horse so she can lead her better down the trail. 

She gets a fourth of the way down when her horses back left leg slips. The horse yelps at the sudden change of balance and starts sliding off the cliff. Stella screams and rushes to the back right of the horse. She drops down on her belly and grabs the horses right foot and pulls while trying to balance herself on the trail through the mud. The horse keeps slipping off the trail so Stella looks behind her to look for a hand hold for her to grab on. She moves onto her knees then stretches her right hand out and grabs a looser sharp edged rock on the wall next to the trails. She pulls on the horses leg with just enough pressure to not break the horses leg. They both slide back into the trail, Stella falling onto her back and panting, rain washing the mud off her face.

Finally the horse is back on the trail safe and sound. On the ground, Stella is groaning in pain as she looks at her hand where the rock made a deep gash in her hand almost to the bone. Her knees are covered in mud with many small cuts on either knee. Slowly she gets up trying to keep the pressure off of her hand. She takes a deep breath and keeps leading her horse down the trail.

Hours later and 5 more trips later she finally gets the bottom, the rain stopped about an hour ago, her legs full of cuts and blood dribbling down her legs like melted wax flowing down a candle. She pants heavily, thirsty for water. With her pale face now covered in dried mud she looks around for someplace to rest. About 150 feet in front of her she sees a small house. She stumbles her way over the single house and drops to her knees letting out a deep sigh right by the fence. She uses the fence as a crutch as she walks close to the door. Once she is close enough she lets go of the fence and limps to the door and knocks.


	7. Chapter 6

The door opens at her touch. She falls in unable to keep her balance anymore. Inside there was no one to be seen, the place had been abandoned. It was a small one story house made out of oak wood that was starting to rot from termites. Dust covered the very little future that was left behind. She drags herself along the floor and lifts herself into one of the chairs. It breaks under her weight and she is on the ground again, overwhelmed with tears from the pain she is in. 

Autumn stays by the door unable to walk in from the door being too small for her to fit through. Stella looks at her wounds and touches them slightly wincing at the sharp pain it caused. She never learned how to use first aid, she never got hurt and when she did her maids and doctors did the work for her.

Suddenly Stella hears someone galloping on their horse near the house. Stella pulls herself in an army crawl to the door and yell "Help! I need help!" Her visions starts to darken at the corners of her visions, the lady thing she sees was a man getting off his horse rushing toward her.

When she finally awoke she was groggy. She saw a man in front of her tending to her legs. She moans from sleep and tries to sit up. The man gently pushes her back down "don't sit up yet Stella. Everything is ok." 'How does he know me?' She wonders as her thoughts suddenly flood with intensifying pain on her right hand. 

She looks over to her hand and it's all bandaged up and bruised. She then knew that the gash was still there. She looks back over to the man her vision now becoming more clear.

The man was a tall man with darker hair with bright blue eyes. He is an older man and somewhat familiar. She skims through her memory. 

She finds herself years old running in the halls of the castle trying to find her daddy. She finds him in his study room with a man that is a younger looking man than the one that is helping her but still the same. She stands by her dad as they talk to each other.

She shakes her head out of the memory. "Sir Rey." Her voice struggles to say from just waking up. He looks at her and smiles "Hello Stella. Call me Mason." He walks behind her and helps her sit up. He disappears into the kitchen and comes out with some lemonade. Stella looks at him in wondering why he left her father.

She blurts out in a yell before she thinks about it "why did you leave my fathers side, you were his most trust advisor and warrior; what are you doing now!" She immediately covers her mouth in embarrassment turning red. He looks at her and laughs while handing her he lemonade, "well Stella, my wife was pregnant with out 2nd child and we adopted a daughter. I had to take care of them so I went back home. It became so chaotic at my home that I couldn't help your father anymore." 

He paused looking sad "I miss you, your father, and your mother. You all were very good to me and my family..." "And you were good to me" Stella interrupts his thoughts. She thinks for a moment "How did you find me?" Mason sighs deeply "before I left I promised your father I would look out for you whenever I could, when I saw you leave while I was on my nightly walk. So I followed you. You're a brave girl, what were you thinking come out here all alone?"

She bites her lip not wanting to tell him the truth "I uh, I wanted to have a few days to myself before my wedding." He just laughs knowing how she felt "well my dear, you got about a week." "What?!" She exclaims. "You were out for about a week Stella, I've been changing your wounds everyday 3 times a day since. You're healing nicely though not much I can do about your hand." He gestures to her wrapped up hand. 

Stella sighs, "I'm too late" whispering to herself. "I did Day move you while you were out. We probably should go back Stella." She nods in agreement, "I'm getting married in 2 days. Ash wanted it soon" She says with sadness in her voice and Mason smiles, knowing that Ethan has a chance to steal her from Ash.


	8. Chapter 7

A few hours later after gathering food and re wrapping Stella's hand, Mason gently lifts her onto her horse so she can ride side-saddle. She hated ridding side-saddle but that's all she is allowed to do, at least in front of others anyway.

Mason taps Stella's knee for reassurance and gives her a soft smile. "It will take us a day to get back so we better get going." "Ok Sir R..." she pauses remember what he told her "I mean Mason." They ride north around the mountain to avoiding going up and over.

Their ride was peaceful, Stella often asks Mason about his family. "What are they like?" "Oh well they're hard working and care for others.." "oh so like you" she interrupts. "Yea, I try to teach them that others feelings are important just as much as their dreams. My youngest wants to be an architect when he gets older. He spends his day building with whatever he can find out in nature. One time.." he laughs at the thought. He built a hospital out of flowers that came from his mothers garden. He said 'if it smelled like flowers the people wouldn't be sick so much' my wife wasn't too happy about her missing flowers tho. Wanted to put him in the hospital." He chuckles more.

Stella smiles and laughs with him, longing for a life and family like that. Stella clears her throat, "what's the rest of your family like?" Mason thinks for a moment "well my dear, I have a son that is about a year older than you. He is a hard worker and very compassionate, he likes to make others happy all the time. He also has this huge crush on a girl from the village." He bites his lip from lying. "Maybe I'll introduce you someday." "Maybe." Mason goes on to tell a brief intro each person of his family without naming their names.

They get back to their kingdom and he drops off Stella at the stables "give your dad my love and condolences Stella" he helps her off her horse then kisses the top of her head and rides off toward his farm. Stella limps into the castle covered in bruises.

Mason quickly rides to his home after dropping off Stella, his wife greets him at the door. "Where have you been?" She looks at him coldly. "Run off in the middle of the night and don't come back for days?" He pulls her close to him and kisses her "sorry honey, Stella ran off." "Oh she did? Is she ok" "well not really but that's because Ethan can try to steal her." His wife's eyes brighten up and she smiles big. "Ethan!"

Ethan comes down stairs. "Yes mother?" Looking concerned. His father recounts what had happened with Stella and Ethan flips. "What! Is she ok! Dad why didn't you take me with you!" "Hush my boy, the point is you can win her heart. You have a chance if you want to take it." Ethan looks down and frowns "I could never beat a prince. Mason shakes him violently. "My boy, you have to try, for her and you." Ethan is speechless so he nods in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8

Wedding Day for princess Stella has arrived, the entire kingdom is trying to get a glimpse of her through her window. They all want to see her in her dress. Prince Ash arrived yesterday evening for last meal together before they become husband and wife. She never acknowledged that he was even there the entire night. Stella is in her room having the maids help put on her wedding gown. 

The gown is a simple white dress, for once Ash let her pick her own outfit. The dress runs down to the floor showing as little skin as possible. Her train is long with a small flower design at the bottom.

Thankfully that this dress doesn't make her look attractive at all. After working on her hair for a few moments she hears a knock at the door. "Who is it?" "Open and find out but before you open, close your eyes." A familiar male voice says but she can't put her finger on it.

Thinking she has nothing to lose she closes her eyes facing the door then tells the man "come in, eyes are closed and door is open." She hears foot steps walk in and the smell of the flowers she received overwhelms her. The man stands close to her the flowers brushing her hand. Her heart pounds wondering who it is. 

She feels his hand gently move her hair out of our face, he slowly moves his hand down her side his fingertips barely brushing her dress. He moves his hand to her lower back and formally presses her closer to him. He is warm and strong against her body. He uses his other hand and grabs her hip and lifts her onto her tip toes her face closer to his. 

Why is she letting him do this to her? She wonders. She is about to get married. She knows in her heart that this man doesn't care how she looks or what her powers may bring, he wants her for her. His nose touches her lightly as he leans down slightly bringing his lips to hers. 

Fireworks explode in the night sky bringing many wonderful vibrant colors. His lips are warm and soft with the slight taste of strawberries freshly picked from the garden on a summers morning. She pushes herself against the man more wanting to never let go as she kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck for balance.

He pulls away just enough to where their lips aren't touch. He breathes heavily and she knows he's smiling. She smiles like a child receiving a stuff bear at the fair carnival for the first time. She has never felt like this before, excited to be with someone. 

She had to know who this man is. She can't wait any longer. Before she is able to open her eyes he kisses her again with more passion and confidence this time. He releases her from his passion then whispers in her ear "don't open your eyes until after I leave, promise me ok?" She is panting out loud now her breath taken away by him and nods without realizing it. She can't think, she can't breathe. Before she knew it, she hears her doors close and she quickly opens her eyes, he is gone. 

"I can't get married today." 

After fighting over her own thoughts in the mirror, her dad comes in to come give her away. "It's time my dear." "No matter what dad, I'm not getting married today." He nods "do what you have to do, I support you Stella" he grabs her arm escorting her to the garden where Ash is waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 9

On the way there Stella notices a bunch of black rose petals lying down on the path toward her doom. Stella feels her heart pound in her throats and swallows it down to keep her nerves under control.

Dark music starts to play as she enters the top of the aisle, everyday standing looking at her. She feels her face is hot by the time she slowly movies toward Ash. Ash is giving her an evil smile and with his eyes dark and cold like frozen icicle about to fall off a roof crushing everything in its path on the way down. 

Her dad hands Stella off to Ash as he takes her hand almost crushing it pulling her toward him. Stella doesn't dare look him in the eye as the priest coughs getting everyone's attention. Ash leans over to Stella and whispers in her ear "why don't we let her out?" Stella's eyes widen as he slowly moves one of his hands toward her right ear. Stella quickly swaps his hands away "later" she hisses back.

"Do you ash take Stella to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest says nudging his shoulder "I do he hisses, and so does she, no matter what she says." He smirks. The priest moves on without letting Stella say 'I do'. "Now for the rings." He gestures to the rings on the pillow to his right.

They are pure black gold with flames engraved into Stella rings, his is blank. Ash takes the rings and puts them on both of their fingers. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" "more like release my bride." He smirks dipping Stella into a kiss pressing a small pressure point behind her right ear breaking he spell her parents bound her to.

Stella's mind races as she loses control of her body, one part at a time. First she finds herself digging her nails into Ash's shirt as if she wants him. She kisses him harder enjoying his warmth. He grabs her butt and she sighs from the touch.

He stands her up. "Hello my wife." He looks into her now emerald green eyes. Stella uses all her might to fight against her and pushes Ash away and runs off into the hall. She stops in front of a mirror looking at herself. Black makeup is slowly showing on her body making her now emerald green eyes pop out, her lips becoming fuller with more curve to them red lipstick now on them.

"Get out." She tries to scream but her voice cracks as it changes to one that sounds as if she's singing all the time. She grabs her throats startled by the change. She feels her hair grow longer and curls as her desires start to change. She hardly noticed that her wedding dress now feels tighter in her chest area. She looks at herself in the mirror again smiling. "I didn't know I could ever look like this, the only problem is my clothes. I'm never going back to being ugly." She walks off her to room like she rules the world, she looks like Stella but under the control of Eclipse.


	11. Chapter 10

Eclipse now enters her room and stands in the full body mirror so she can see what she is doing. She slowly moves her hand over her clothes. The white dress is now gone replaced by a black one. The dress slowly creeps up her now long muscular legs changing into a lace that is most see through. Her sleeves disappear letting her chest show more tightly bound to her. She nods at her new found small laced cocktail dress showing every inch of skin where she can. Her crown she was wearing before is now stunningly black. She quickly puts on a set of high heels that strap up her ankles then walks out back to her wedding.

As she enters the room everyone turns to look at her their jaws dropping in amazement. Her dad stands up and marches over to her trying to teach behind her ear again. She smiles and laugh then touches him gently on his arm. Before he can even blink he is younger, about 20 wearing only black pants with prominent abs and muscles showing. "That's better." She moves past him and he follows not remembering who he really is. 

A lady on her right tries to protest then she touches her then she is younger and wearing tight black shorts and a tank top that reveals her cleavage that wasn't there before. On her way down the aisle she touches every last person sitting closest to her. She walks up to Ash and kisses him passionately before he is able to react. She moves his hands to her butt and he squeezes pushing her chest closer to him. He willingly lets go of himself turning into one of her minions. "Sorry Ash but you will not be the one to rule by my side." She walks away her minions all waiting where she left, she walks behind a bush where Ethan has been watching in the shadows. "You will be." A ring shows up on his left hand, one matching her now black and silver ring with a full diamond on top. 

Ethan can't help himself he smiles at her appearance clearly unable to think for himself as he joins her in her new ruling. 

At her party the room is filled with people dressed in black dancing with each other. Her and Ethan sit on the stage, her on his lap while he feeds her grapes. "For you my empress" "mmm and for my emperor" she kisses him using her tongue, he kisses her back. She starts rolling her body on him wanting him to touch her. He gently rubs his hand on her inner thigh and she quietly moans into his ear. He smiles at her as he slowly moves his hand under her dress wanting more. She doesn't stop him enjoying the touch she hasn't felt before. 

Inside her mind she is screaming as Eclipse controls her. "Why are you doing this Eclipse! It's not right?" She yells at her. She is standing looking through two holes watching herself be with Ethan. She frowns at the choice. "Well because you love it." Eclipse comes up behind her putting her hands on her shoulder. "Feel his touch, doesn't it feel good?" She closes her eyes focusing on what where she was being touches. Even though she has no control over herself she can still feel everything that is happening. 

She shakes her head knocking herself out of the trance. "No eclipse, it's wrong. Look at all those people, they don't even know who they are enough. They have no control over your spell." "Well that's the point!" She gripes back. Eclipse takes a deep breath then turns around Stella, look at yourself Stella, you're hot, you can have any man you wanted. Why do you want to give that up?" Stella looks behind Eclipse to a tall mirror in the void. Even inside her mind. She still looks like Eclipse wants her to be. 

She slowly walks over to the mirror and looks at herself. She runs her hands along her pronounced hips and sides. She slides them up feeling the lace dress she was wearing. Inside Stella was jealous of how she looked. She wanted to be like this forever. She turns to her side looking at her back. The dress has an open back only coming back to a dress on her lower back. 

She suddenly gasps closing her eyes as Ethan turns her over on his lap, hand still under her dress . His soft lifts kissing her neck. She smiles inside enjoying his strong familiar touch. She opens her eyes again places her hand where Ethan is kissing her neck moving her fingertips along her bare skin just above her chest. The dress sticks to her skin so it doesn't fall off due to the no sleeves. 

She closes her eyes again "ok I'll admit, this is wonderful." Eclipse smiles licking her lips knowing she's won.


End file.
